disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Wonders
'The magical Cave of Wonders '''is both a character and location from the hit Disney film ''Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders is a large cave filled with treasure, magical items and above all the lamp, formerly. The Cave of Wonders guardian is a giant tiger head who's mouth is the entrance to the cave itself. The tiger head is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances Aladdin In the original film, the cave is visited at the very beginning by Jafar, Iago and a thief named Gazeem. The location of the cave was revealed using a mystical golden Scarab Beetle, which also helped form the cave. Jafar orders Gazeem to go inside the Cave to retrieve the magical lamp. The Cave's tiger head warns the visitors that only one may enter, referred to as the Diamond in the Rough. Jafar not understanding what he means decides to order Gazeem to go in again. Gazeem makes one step inside. When everything seems to be fine the Cave roars and shuts it's mouth killing Gazeem. Jafar then realizes he must find the Diamond in the Rough. Back at the palace Jafar takes the Sultan's mystic blue diamond ring in order to power his device. The device shows just who the Diamond in the Rough is. It is revealed to be the cunning street rat, Aladdin. Jafar orders the guards to capture Aladdin and take him to the Palace's prison. There Jafar, disguised as a begger takes Aladdin and Abu to the Cave. Aladdin and Abu successfully enters the cave, but while in there Abu touches the forbidden treasure. The cave starts to fill itself with lava and Aladdin and Abu nearly escapes with the help of Magic Carpet but is thrown down as Jafar who thought he had stolen the lamp. The cave then dissolves with Aladdin, Abu and Carpet still inside. Inside the cave it is revealed that Abu stolen the lamp back from Jafar. Genie is released and Genie frees them. At the very end of the film after the big battle Jafar and Iago are trapped in there own lamp and imprisoned in the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Jafar The Cave of Wonders makes a cameo in The Return of Jafar. As Abis Mal and his thieves are returning to their lair after stealing gold a statue of the tiger god of the cave of wonders is seen in the lair. Disney's House of Mouse In the series House of Mouse, the Cave seems to be transportation for Jafar and Iago. Disney Parks Fantasmic! In the live nighttime spectacular, the cave is summoned by Jafar in an attempt to kill Mickey Mouse during Mickey's imprisonment. Inside the cave Jafar transforms into a snake and attempts to eat Mickey. Mickey then finds the lamp who he believes is Genie's but the lamps ends up transforming Jafar into a genie. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy fight it after it was taken over by the Heartless and tried to destroy them. Once they destroy the dark power's source, which is located in his eyes (reached by climbing up its neck or by leaping onto it's face when it's buried in the dirt), the guardian returns to being an entrance to the Cave of Wonders, and continues to be so throughout the series. ''Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the cave for treasure to buy Jafar's lamp from the peddler. Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Jafar places a spell on the guardian and Sora must fight it to enter the Cave of Wonders. Gallery 20070210_3233.JPG|The Cave of Wonders at one of the Disney Parks Cave_Guardian.png|The Cave of Wonders, as he appears in the Kingdom Hearts series aladdin0251.jpg|The bug device that leads one to the cave aladdin2450.jpg|The cave dissolving Trivia Category:Aladdin Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney's Aladdin characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Locations Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Legendary creatures